1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and systems for detecting forged emails.
2. Description of the Background Art
Forged emails are sent out by cybercriminals to perpetrate cybercrimes, such as phishing. A forged email may have a message body that masquerades as being sent by a legitimate organization (e.g., ecommerce site, online financial service) that is recognized by a potential victim. The forged email may also have a sender email address that is consistent with that of the legitimate organization. The potential victim is thus lured to read the forged email, which may have a link to a malicious server that is operated or compromised by a cybercriminal.